


Salt Of The Siren

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel & Vala on an alien world where the truth is revealed to all who seek it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Of The Siren

The ocean wind kisses Vala's skin, the fine hair on her arms dancing to its silent song. Daniel's lips follow suit, tracing each step, learning each freckle and the occasional bump of a long forgotten scar. She tastes of salt – from the ocean and her own. It is the most exquisite thing Daniel had ever tasted, she settles over his palette and fills his senses.

He brings his lips back to hers once more, lost in her as he breathes in her heady smell, combined with the ocean air. Daniel can scarcely believe such a wonder is right here, practically beneath him as he kneels over her in the sand.

Vala arches her back, pressing her chest forward to rub against his front what little she can in this position. The lace straps from her bra are slipping with the movement as her breasts sit against Daniel's lap, the moulded cups gently brushing either side of his penis causing him to gasp softly.

“Vala...”

“Shh...” she soothes him, running her hand up his muscled thigh, fingers expertly delving into the front of his shorts to gently rub the sensitive skin there.

“I want...” 

“Yes, Daniel” Vala runs the heel of her hand along his length and feels his shorts dampen a little against her stomach.

Daniel lowers his hands from her hair, skimming past the tops of her breasts and under her arms to her back, cradling her shoulder blades as he lowers her to the sand. Pulling off his shirt, Daniel settled himself over her, his hands on either side of Vala's head grasping dark locks and clumps of sand at the same time. The textures so different and yet the feel of Vala, of this place drives him on. 

They knew one of the possible risks of coming to this place was this, the truth behind their relationship would be unveiled to any who seek it. The Tok'ra had once used this place to 'interrogate' Goa'uld prisoners and gather intel from former hosts together with their memory devices. The properties in the water, in the air had been tested and they had concluded that the technology – in whatever form it may be, was most likely created by the Ancients as it bore similarities to the Ark of Truth they had uncovered in the Ori galaxy.

The moment they had stepped onto the sand, all of Daniel's thoughts had seemed to clear. All his questions, and possible misconceptions about Vala, and her intentions, had come to light. He trusted her. That much he already knew. He'd die for her... 

He loved her. 

Vala's expression, the quiet determination and dare he say it, fear had also melted when the breeze had swept through her hair. 'Truth is beauty' Daniel had told her. This was one big honkin' truth she hadn't really let herself believe. “Oh my god,” Daniel had murmured. His eyes wide as if seeing Vala for the first time. “Daniel...” Vala had given him a lop-sided smile. He had reached for her then.

Now Vala pulls him to her, the sand beneath her back gently scratching her skin with Daniel's slow movements, making her want to run her nails down his back in return.

Daniel's kisses follow her windpipe, a slight scrapping of teeth making her shiver. He continues down her collarbone and chest, letting his lips brush the edges of her laced bra. He mouths the fabric, letting his breath and saliva moisten it until she feels the heat burning through the cloth. Vala busies herself with pushing Daniel's shorts the rest of the way down his hips and he lowers a hand to help, smoothing a palm along his inner thigh to join Vala's now learning the feel of him in her hand. Everything is familiar yet new.

Distant thunder rolls over the ocean. The rainwater will counter the effects of the sand and the wind, but for now Daniel and Vala revel in the truths revealed to them as they join on this alien world knowing of nothing but one another.

Vala can't stop a soft laugh as their noses get in the way of another kiss, because she knows Daniel would think it romantic as hell to kiss her as he enters her for the first time. He in turn smiles against her lips. “That was supposed to...”

“I know,” she replies, nipping playfully at his lower lip.

Their movements are slow. There is no rush on this secluded beach, millions of light years from another mortal soul, and that's ok. This has been a slow burn from the beginning. Sparks have flown, along with the Prometheus and pillows, but time has only strengthened their bond despite the butting of heads and hearts along the way until all that was left is this. 

Daniel can feel her start to come around him and thrusts just that much faster to push her over the edge. Vala grabs him for purchase, sides, hips and holds him inside her triggering Daniel's own release. 

He rests his head on a pillow of sand and Vala's hair, puffing air against her neck and ear. Vala continues to hold him to her, inside her, arms reaching up once again to encircle Daniel's back.

She can sense he is wanting to say something, a million possibilities run through her mind, but this is enough, this moment. The rest is for another time, another place where alien mind whammies, however self evident, won't colour anything Daniel has to say. Nothing more than his body has already told her.

The thunder cracks again. This time the clouds are all around them, ready to bring the promised rainfall.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=107m4qo)


End file.
